Curiosity IV
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione Snape Headmistress and Severus willingly under her thumb. What will he be curious about next?


AN I do not Own Harry Potter. JK Rowlings does and I make no money from this.

Decided to make a one shot series of this. Rated M and AU and ignores the epilogue. I think this will be fun.

Curiosity IV

Severus Snape, Ex-Deatheater and Ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts Professor of Potions, Head of Slytherin sat at his desk in his empty classroom allowing his students two hours of open study mandated all professors provide before dinner.

Not many came in unless they were desperate to improve their grade and even then they left disappointed.

His common visitors were his children and he would place a sign on the door demanding the student to knock before being allowed entrance. Then he would let his façade down and hug his son and daughters to visit with him knowing this was their way to tell him their triumphs and defeats.

He told them early on that he would not show favoritism and that helped them make friends when other students realized the son and daughters of Snape were in the same boat not holding back detentions with Mr. Filch when needed.

William graduated three years ago and this was the eve of graduation for his daughters.

He was proud of them all, obtaining the highest marks and pushing the bar up. Reflecting back he could hold no ill will despite his daughters pushing him with their Slytherin plan of using their fellow students if they wanted something and stood back when said student was caught. His girls definitely took after him while William, like his mother was always into his books and a Know It All, ignoring everything happening around him.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Severus leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes remembering when he surprised Hermione. When William was in his Second year he decided to cave in to Hermione's demand that he reside with her full time, as he kept separate chambers down next to his potions classroom only staying with her on the weekends because of her role as Headmistress and wanted no rumors of favoritism towards a certain House.

Hermione sat at her desk going over expenditure reports when he walked into her office one Friday night. She placed the parchment down and looked to him. "Thank you for moving in with me. I've had no trouble with your House since then."

He moved behind her and whispered. "Of course not because Slytherin would be crazy to approach me here knowing that you would learn of their transgressions. They learn to suffer through or not get caught until I am available and out of your office. I thank you for the opportunity to teach my Slytherins properly on how to hide their plans."

Hermione sighed. "Despite the years together you always have plans within plans."

"Always my dear Hermione for you truly know me." Whispering before he leaned over and snatched the report out of her hands and placed it on her desk face down. "I expect you to show me how thankful you are for my service to you and not getting totally grey before your time." Pulling her up from her chair and held her tightly against him and forced her to look into his eyes before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh Gods! Here it goes again! Disgraceful I tell you!" One portrait shouted out.

Severus broke his kiss and snarled at the portrait that spoke. "You have a choice to leave Headmaster Black. I can't help it if the castle has not housed many married Headmasters or Headmistress in its time. How ironic that you spate out your words when you stay when the others leave. I think you might enjoy it, pervert that you are."

Severus picked Hermione up and held her in his arms and glared to it. "I'm taking her to our chambers and when we are through I think I'll suggest to her about putting you in storage Headmaster Black. She's very receptive of my suggestions when I satisfy her."

"Less talk about portrait storage and more action of getting me into our chambers Professor Snape." Hermione whispered to him lust evident in her voice.

Severus looked down and smiled at her tenderly. "I serve the Headmistress of Hogwarts, always and forever." Carrying her to their bed chamber and slammed the door shut behind him not hearing Dilys Dewent admonish Headmaster Black telling him. "He's right you know. You are a pervert."

Once in their chambers he placed her down and kissed her deeply before he pulled away voice hoarse. "I can never get enough of you Headmistress Snape."

Hermione growled out enjoying the game he presented and enjoyed. "I know that Professor Snape. Strip slowly and let me watch." She demanded.

He complied and stood before her his need apparent. She moved to him running her hands down his chest lightly tracing old scars hearing him moan out in pleasure before finding his cock and stroked it eliciting a gasp from him.

She knelt down and took his cock into her sweet lips. Bliss he thought enjoying her administrations and suddenly snapped his eyes open.

HGSSHGSSHSS

"Dad wake up and stop thinking about Mum!" Shrill words breaking his memory and found his daughters standing in front of his desk.

He stood up from his chair and looked to them. They were perceptive and felt sorry for the wizard that would capture their interest.

"How did you know I was thinking about your Mother? I might have been thinking about something else."

Shasta spoke in disbelief. "You always have that same half smile when you think of her with your eyes closed Father. We've seen it enough times."

He looked to the twins realizing that they were attuned to him. "I'm glad that you arrived with no dunderheads to worry about interrupting us." Using his wand to flick a spell to lock the entrance to his classroom and moved from his desk and hugged them.

"You'll be lucky to find a wizard ensnared as I am to your Mum." Letting them go. "Let's take a walk my daughters."

He opened the door and motioned them to leave. "Thank you for coming to me for no doubt there is a party and Firewhiskey abound in Slytherin tonight."

He chuckled at their surprise. "I graduated from here and don't be surprised that I know all that goes on here. I am your Head of House after all."

He led his daughters out of the castle into the night to have the talk. A talk of what a father expected of his daughters.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in the Headmaster's chair in the Great Hall waiting for the graduated students fill in and took their places at tables assigned to them, some Slytherins looking displeased at being sat with the muggle born.

She stood up and the room became silent. "Welcome graduates of Hogwarts to your Leaving Ball. I watched you grow up into the adults that you are today and the world is before you waiting for you to take it. Friendships formed and maybe a few grudges as well." Looking pointedly to the Gryffindors and Slytherins scattered at the tables smiling at their laughs.

"Some of you have been in my office a few times or more." Hearing shouts ofagreement from the students before she continued. "My daughters topped the "Most Visited" List." Laughing when she heard shocked shouts of "Mum!" from them while the other students nodded in agreement.

Hermione looked to them. "Tonight is your night. For tomorrow it will only be up to you. I encourage you to make your unique mark on the world. Head Boy and Girl open the celebration."

She sat down watching the Hufflepuff witch and Slytherin wizard met and began to dance.

It ended and she stood up. "Student/Staff dance and don't be shy."

She smiled when Shasta and Sara moved to their father and watched him stand up to dance with them. Tears formed and she took control before it became obvious.

Hours later left her standing next to Severus. "Another successful Graduation Hermione."

She looked out into the Great Hall now dark as all left. "That it is Severus." Feeling him pull her to him and kissed her.

He looked into her warm brown eyes, his witch for many years.

"I admit I'm curious Headmistress Snape." He drawled out in a silky voice.

"Oh Severus not that again." She breathed out. "What are you curious about?"

"I'm curious about life away from here. Our children have their own lives now for better or worse." Pulling out a parchment from his robes and handed it to her.

She read it and placed it on the table. "You're resigning. What does that mean?"

Severus smiled. "For years we have been about duty to this school and our children and it is time to think about us. You are so focused in your duties and I love you for it."

He continued. "I'm curious if you can perform a rash illogical act and pull off the ring of Hogwarts and abandon it and perform more rash acts with me. I've spent months preparing for this moment and all I have to do is whisper a charm and all of ours belongings will be packed up and placed in a house that I purchased years ago for this very moment."

He waited for her decision watching her twist the Headmaster's ring on her right hand knowing her turmoil. She always planned things out and leaving the school without a successor and a Professor of Potions bothered her.

"Do it Hermione and let's live life free of responsibility." He whispered.

A long moment of silence passed and he watched her pull the ring from her finger and placed it down on his resignation parchment. "I suppose you have my resignation parchment as well?"

Severus pulled out the parchment and watched her sign it before she placed it next to the abandoned ring and looked to him.

"I admit I'm curious Severus Snape. What do you plan for us?"

He waved his wand and they felt a swoosh of wind around them. "Using my words Hermione? Let's walk away and find out together."

She took his offered arm and walked out of the Great Hall smiling feeling excitement about the only rash act that she performed in her entire life, never looking back at the parchments and ring.

"


End file.
